Augmented reality typically refers to a view of a physical environment that is augmented with the addition of virtual content. One implementation of augmented reality includes the addition of graphical content to a camera view captured through a camera of a mobile computing device. The camera view and added graphical content may be presented via a graphical display of the mobile computing device to change an appearance of the physical environment or to provide information relating to objects located within the physical environment.